The Hamster
by SilentOne101
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic "The Goldfish". Duo drags Wufei to the meeting, and Wufei decides to get a hamster instead of a goldfish. See what else happens by reading and reviewing!
1. The Beginning

Title: The Hamster Part 1

Rating: PG

Pairings: hints of 2x5

Warnings: humor, fluff, shonen-ai

Disclaimers: Ahem...I don't own them! I know, it's hard to believe, but I make nothing from these sorry excuses for fanfiction...not a single penny!

Author's Notes: Due to a lot of requests, I have decided to write a sequel to my spoofy fic entitled "The Goldfish." I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

"You know, Wufei, you can tell us about your problems. All of us here have gone through something similar, and we can all relate..." The huge woman kept talking, and Wufei was silently cursing her in every language he knew. Next to him, Duo sat in his desk, smirking at his uncomfortable friend.

"I can't believe you dragged me along to this insane excuse for a..." Duo cut him off, placing a hand over Wufei's mouth.

"Please, Wufei, tell us about _your_ story." Duo said sweetly, removing his hand in time to see Wufei's mouth press together tightly and a frown crease his eyes in irritation.

"I was a mobile suit pilot..." Wufei hadn't even finished the sentence before he heard "aahhh" and "I see" coming from the random members of the group. It took everything Duo had not to burst out laughing, and he watched Wufei's mouth open and close a couple of times in frustration. "As I was saying, I was a mobile suit pilot during both wars."

"That is wonderful, Wufei. Please, keep talking." The large woman, apparently the counselor, said, her voice anything but soothing. Wufei frowned at her, and she gulped noticeably. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he tilted his downwards, looking at her through lidded eyes.

"I have nothing else to talk about." The woman gasped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Duo was snickering beside him, and Wufei couldn't help but throw an evil glare in his direction, too. It was, after all, Duo's idea for him to go to one of these meetings.

"But don't you want to share any of your past? Any events that really hurt you, deep down?" Why did she have to continue talking? Even Heero Yuy couldn't beat one of Wufei's death glares!

"No. I just wanted to know if the relationship thing could be done without a goldfish." Wufei said, catching the big woman off-guard. Apparently that statement wasn't one she was expecting.

"Well, I guess...I don't see why not, but...It just has always been done with a goldfish." She said, sputtering. "What animal did you have in mind?" Wufei thought for a moment. He hadn't really decided on a specific animal, so, just to appease the woman, he said on off the top of his head.

"What about a hamster?" The woman seemed to think about it before nodding hesitantly.

"I don't see why a hamster is a problem. It is just the idea that a hamster's life-span is much longer than a goldfish, so you might want to extend the length of waiting time, perhaps to nine months?" She said, her voice rising at the end of the sentence to something similar to a squeak. Wufei sniffed, and stood up, grabbing Duo's wrist as he did so.

"Sounds fine. Let's go, Duo." They walked out of the small brick building, once an old barbershop, and headed down the street to the apartment they shared with the other pilots.

"A hamster? You're going to get a hamster?" Wufei kept heading down the street to the apartment, not aware that he was still holding Duo's wrist.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a hamster." Wufei replied, tugging the braided American up the steps of the apartment building and through the front door of their home.

"That's cool. Can I come with you to pick it out?" Wufei nodded, shrugging his shoulders and finally releasing Duo's wrist. Duo instantly felt the difference, but he wasn't going to say anything. At least, not yet anyway.

"I was going to go tomorrow in the morning, if that's okay." He glanced at Duo, making eye contact and showing Duo one of his rare smiles. "I'll even buy you lunch." They both broke out in laughter as they walked into the main room of their home, surprising the other three pilots with their behavior.

"Welcome home, guys. Your back early." Quatre said, looking up from the magazine he was reading. Both Duo and Wufei looked at each other then shrugged, both walking to the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

"The meeting was boring." Wufei said, walking into the kitchen after Duo. Quatre frowned, and he glanced at Trowa, who shrugged and went back to the book he was reading. Quatre sighed, and shook his head. Will they ever learn?

tbc.....part two should be up in a couple of days

SilentOne


	2. The Middle

Title: The Hamster Part 2

Rating: PG

Pairings: hints of 2x5

Warnings: Mild language, humor, fluff

Disclaimers: Ahem...I don't own them! I know, it's hard to believe, but I make nothing from these sorry excuses for fanfiction...not a single penny!

Author's Notes: Due to a lot of requests, I have decided to write a sequel to my spoofy fic entitled "The Goldfish." I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

Wufei stood in front of the gerbil hut with a raised eyebrow, watching Duo pet each and every hamster he could reach. "This one is cute, Wufei. Oh, and this one, and this one, too!" Wufei chuckled as one of the hamsters started to nibble on Duo's shirt.

"Which one do you think will get along with me?" Duo seemed to think for a moment, putting a finger against his lip as if he were deep in thought. Then he took two of three he was holding and put them back in their hut.

"This one." Duo said, his voice sugary as if talking to a baby. "He is just perfect." Duo snuggled the hamster, and Wufei chuckled.

"You do realize that this will be _my_ hamster, right?" Duo looked at Wufei and pouted.

"But he is so adorable...Can I keep him? Can I _please_?" Wufei looked at the hamster, it was a soft caramel color with a black splotch across its back. Then he looked at Duo, who had the biggest puppy dog eyes Wufei had ever seen, and he felt himself crumbling just a little.

"How about we share him? He can be both of ours." Duo smiled, nodding.

"That sounds great!" He snuggled the hamster close to his face. "Isn't that right, Ferdinand?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Ferdinand? You're going to name the hamster Ferdinand?" Duo nodded, stroking the fur on the small creature. Wufei sighed inwardly. Duo could be quite strange at times.

"Is there something wrong with the name Ferdinand? I thought it was rather cute." Wufei shook his head, his voice tinted with laughter.

"No, Duo. Ferdinand is fine." They walked together, browsing through all of the accessories needed to keep their new hamster happy. They bought a cage with colorful tubing so that it could crawl around, and it also had a wheel. There was also a plastic hollow ball that you could place the hamster in and they could roll around on the floor for hours on end.

After buying all the necessary items, and spending something close to 75 credits, Wufei helped carry their precious new pet out to the car. Duo held the small cardboard carrying case on his lap as they went through drive-thru, each ordering a chicken sandwich with fries and a shake. Then, while on their way home, they ate their meals, talking comfortably with one another about Ferdinand.

Wufei carried the new cage up the stairs to the apartment while Duo carried the hamster and the bag of supplies. They took the stuff into Duo's room, since he had said he had the room to place everything.

It took almost two hours, especially since Wufei kept on sneezing for some reason, to set up the cage and let Ferdinand settle in. After they were done, it was around 3:00, and Wufei decided he would go start an early dinner.

He walked into the kitchen to see Heero had already started cooking dinner, and Wufei fell right into place as he helped the Japanese man cook that night's meal. They worked in companionable silence, Heero preparing the meat loaf and Wufei working on the mashed potatoes and string beans.

"Geez! You two are killers in the kitchen. Forget the war, you guys need to go on Iron Chef!" Duo said, practically bounding into the kitchen with Ferdinand in his hands.

"Hn." Heero said, throwing bread cubes in with the meat in the bowl. "The food they make on that show is so elaborated it doesn't even taste like food anymore." Wufei snorted and Heero glanced up.

"This coming from a guy who lived on standardized ration bars for the better part of two years." Duo burst out laughing, and even Heero grinned at the statement.

"Those things taste like watered-down cardboard with some rubber thrown in there. I'll bet those meals on Iron Chef are like heaven compared to that!" Duo said, walking over to Wufei and placing Ferdinand in Wufei's front shirt pocket. Wufei felt the little ball of fur try to find a comfortable position in his pocket with no luck.

Then, all of a sudden, Wufei sneezed. Not just once, mind you, but several times. Both Duo and Heero watched as Wufei's whole body shook with each sneeze, and Heero raised an eyebrow when it was all over.

"If you are getting sick, I want you to leave this kitchen." Wufei nodded, wiping his eyes which had teared up during his episode. Duo followed him out of the kitchen and went with him to his bedroom.

"Are you okay, Wufei? Are you really getting sick?" Duo's face showed genuine concern, and Wufei smiled slightly.

"I'm fine. I don't know what it is. One minute I'm okay, the next, I'm sneezing, my eyes are watery, and I can feel my sinuses clog up." Wufei grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and blew his nose. Then he reached inside his pocket and grabbed Ferdinand, handing the hamster to Duo. "Here, take Ferdinand back to his cage, or put him in the ball and let him roll around." Duo nodded, and took Ferdinand out of Wufei's room.


	3. The End

Title: The Hamster Part 3

Rating: PG

Pairings: hints of 2x5

Warnings: Mild language, humor, fluff

Disclaimers: Ahem...I don't own them! I know, it's hard to believe, but I make nothing from these sorry excuses for fanfiction...not a single penny!

Author's Notes: Due to a lot of requests, I have decided to write a sequel to my spoofy fic entitled "The Goldfish." I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

"This new database is very important, guys. It has all the new information on the computer virus strains, as well as ways to counteract those viruses." Une was saying, handing out papers during their weekly meeting. "Now do any of you have any ques..." She stopped, and all five pilots looked up to see Une glaring at her foot.

"Uh, Lady Une? Are you all right?" Quatre asked, starting to stand up. She took several deep breaths before bending down to pick up whatever was on her foot.

"What, in the Holy Lord's name, is this?" Une held up a clear, plastic ball with a brown and black fuzzy thing on the inside. Duo jumped up from his seat and took the ball from Une, stroking the plastic and making small hushing noises.

"That, Lady Une, is Ferdinand, Duo and Wufei's new pet." Trowa said, chewing on the end of his pen. Everyone watched as Une's face went from calm, to angry, to pissed off in a matter of a heartbeat.

"Ferdinand?" She glanced at Duo, then she glared at Wufei. "Wufei, please explain to me why there is a hamster in this room." Duo, seeing Wufei unsure of how to tell Une of the situation, handed the ball to his Chinese friend and glared at Une with a face to match hers.

"Ferdinand is our pet, and he has every right to be in here. He isn't hurting anything, and he isn't causing any trouble. So. Leave. Him. Be." Duo said with finality. Une stood there, glaring at Duo with death daggers in her eyes.

"Well I make decis..." She stopped and glanced at Wufei, who had reached into the ball to retrieve the hamster when he broke out into a fit of sneezes. Duo grabbed the hamster from Wufei before he could squeeze the poor creature to death, then he took some tissues from a side table and handed them to Wufei. Wufei took the tissues gratefully and he stood up clumsily to leave the room.

"Chang Wufei! I want you to go see Sally Po this instant about your condition." Wufei was going to protest, but Une held up a hand. "No but's, Wufei. There is something seriously wrong with you and you need to know what it is."

Wufei nodded, another attack of sneezes coming over him. "Maxwell?" Duo looked up. "Take him to Sally in the Medical Wing." Duo nodded, grabbing Ferdinand and placing him in his front shirt pocket.

They walked together, Duo holding Wufei's elbow as Wufei continued to sneeze and his eyes continued to water. It took about ten minutes to reach the Medical Wing, but once they got there, Sally ushered them inside and had Wufei change into a medical gown.

"I'm leaving my boxers on." He said through sneezes when she left the room. He could see her roll her eyes, but she nodded, and Wufei changed out of his clothes and into the irritating paper gown provided by the hospital.

"I'm surprised she let me stay with you." Duo noted, sitting in one of the chairs against the wall of the examining room. "Most of the time she kicks me out." Wufei shrugged, coughing hard as his chest tightened slightly.

After a few minutes, Sally returned, and she listened to Wufei's breathing. Then she checked his blood pressure and heart rate, and last was his temperature. When she was done, she frowned, and put a hand against Wufei's forehead, even though she had already checked his temperature through a thermometer.

"Wufei, I can't really detect anything except congestion, and your body is able to heal that on its own with some antibiotics." She paused. "Have you done anything in the past couple of days to change your routine, or anything?" Wufei thought back, and then started to shake his head. But Duo stopped him.

"Wufei, we bought Ferdinand." Sally looked at Duo and frowned.

"Ferdinand? Who's Ferdinand?" Duo walked over to where Sally was examining Wufei and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the hamster.

"This is Ferdinand." Just as he said that, Wufei went into another episode of sneezes, and realization dawned on Sally.

"Wufei, I hate to be the one to break this to you. But you are, unfortunately, _allergic_ to Mr. Ferdinand, and he is the culprit for all of your illness." Wufei looked at Sally, then at Duo, and finally on Ferdinand.

"You mean it was that _hamster_ that has caused me all of this problem?" Sally nodded, and Duo looked at Ferdinand forlornly.

"I guess Ferdinand will have to get a new home, huh?" Sally smiled at Duo, and she reached down to touch the hamster.

"I know of a little girl, Duo, who would love to have the company of Ferdinand." Duo looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate a little. "She lost her parents in a car accident, and she is all alone. Ferdinand would keep her company. What do you say?" It took a moment, but Duo finally nodded, albeit sadly, and he handed Ferdinand to Sally.

"Take care of him." Sally nodded, and she left the room to go get Wufei a prescription for antibiotics. Wufei, seeing how sad Duo was, got off the examining table and went to give Duo a hug.

"It's okay, Duo. Next time, we'll try another animal." He placed a light kiss on Duo's cheek, causing the braided boy to gasp in surprise. "And next time, I'll make sure I'm not allergic to it." He whispered in Duo's ear.

"And next time I'll make sure it lives long enough." Duo said, returning the light kiss on one of Wufei's cheeks.

Wufei, feeling lucky, turned his head and touched his lips lightly to Duo's before pulling back, smiling softly at his braided partner. "Who say's there has to be a 'next time'? Why not now?" Duo grinned and planted his lips against Wufei's, his tongue tracing Wufei's lips.

"Now is good. Now is _very_ good."

-----

-The End!!

-Remember, feedback adored and loved!


End file.
